Lazlo on her mind
by animalthedragon
Summary: Patsy is constantly thinking about Lazlo and shes sick of it. She wants to see him. Tell me what you think, should I make another chapter? :O
1. Chapter 1

Patsy x Lazlo

Chapter 1: Stalker

It was a regular afternoon at Camp Kidney. It was hot, and Lazlo was out by the lake with Raj and Clam.

"Want to go swimming with the bean scouts? Miss Doe said we could!"

"Not now, Nina, I don't feel too good. You guys go ahead." Said an upset Patsy

"Alright, see you later!" Gretchen and Nina left and head off to camp kidney.

Finally, Patsy was alone. She liked being alone, since she was always with people. The second her friends walked out the door, Patsy sprang up and took out a small box hidden underneath her bed. It was an old, white shoe box with no label on it. It only said one thing on the front. It has the name "Lazlo" written in sharpie in small letters with a little heart next to the name.

Patsy smiled softly, and sat down next to the box which she then opened and dumped everything out that was inside of it. 7 pictures of Lazlo, a little strand of orange fur, a badge, a few sticks, and a letter were the things that Patsy was staring at on the floor.

Patsy picked up the pictures and looked through all of them. She sighed and put them down. She then picked up the badge. It was a badge with a blue canoe paddle on it.

"Ah, you were so good with that paddle, Lazlo…so fast and strong…you deserved this badge."

The badge belongs to Lazlo obviously, but Patsy found it one day and never returned it. She wanted to keep it…for "memory."

Then she picked up the letter and read it over, for the 87th time.

It said, written in Lazlo's bad hand-writing,

"Dear mom and dad, I am having lots of fun in Camp Kidney. I won tons of badges! But I'm missing one…don't know where it went…anyway, I hope it's nice in Brazil! It's nice here! Raj and Clam say hi! Miss you!

Sincerely,

Bean Scout Lazlo"

That was a letter, suppose to be for Lazlo's parents. Never sent though, because he happened to drop it…and Patsy happened to find it.

Tears started forming in Patsy's eyes. She liked him. Maybe a little too much sometimes, she thought.

Patsy quickly packed up all her Lazlo items and put them back under her bed. She didn't want to cry over Lazlo, again.

She sat on her bed, letting out a sigh.

"I like you, Lazlo." She said out loud.

Then closed her eyes, and dreamed of the day Lazlo would finally ask her out.

Her dream…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Talk to him!

It was the next morning and Patsy had woken up early, because she had fallen asleep. She tiptoed out of her bed but it wasn't quite enough to keep her friends asleep.

"Patsy is that you? Why are you up so early?" Nina asked as she put on her glasses.

"I fell asleep early…I'm gonna go out by the lake for a while, and let you guys sleep." Said Patsy, whispering.

"Okay, bye." Nina gave a pathetic wave and plopped her head back down on her pillow.

Patsy got dressed and left for the lake. She also was sneaking her binoculars to the lake, in hope she would see Lazlo up bright and early like he usually is.

Once she got down to the lake she sat in a chair. Nobody else was there, because it was only 5:30 AM.

"Uhh…Lazlo where are you?" She said as she put the binoculars up to her eyes and scanned Camp Kidney.

The she heard a giggle. It was from the lake, it was Lazlo! She looked into the binoculars and saw a bright orange monkey in a small boat. He was fishing, by himself.

Patsy gasped when she spotted him.

"He must have woken up early and went fishing so he didn't wake up HIS friends! Just like me! Wow, we're in sync…meant to be!" She said dreamily, and completely believing herself.

Patsy thought and waited for a few minutes. He was still fishing, and he hadn't caught anything yet. Patsy happened to be an excellent fisher.

"Maybe if I…go help him…hmmm…"

Patsy glanced over and saw a boat almost identical to Lazlo's, but it wasn't in use. She slowly walked over to it and put it in the water and grabbed a fishing pole. She was going to do it. She was going to talk to Lazlo…on a lake, where he can't really run away…without drowning.

She rowed faster and faster over to him. When his glare caught hers, she smiled and waved. They were just a few yards away from each other now.

"Hey Lazlo! Um…early huh? I saw you, fishing alone…and I was kind of bored so….so hey!" Patsy said nervously with a shaky smile.

"Oh, hey Patsy!" Lazlo said with a grin. Patsy's heard was beating faster than ever before. She was doing it, she was finally talking to him. Alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, hey! So um, you're fishing I see."

"Yup I am! I haven't caught anything yet though…you don't know how to fish, do you?" Lazlo asked awkwardly.

"Well actually Lazlo, I do." Patsy replied as she showed Lazlo the fishing rod she has brought.

"Wow cool! Wanna join my fishing? I'm trying to prove to Camp Master Lumpus that I CAN catch a fish." Said Lazlo, looking back to Camp Kidney as if he were staring at Lumpus.

Patsy agreed to join him fishing, and the two casted their lines and waited. For a minute, it was silent. Everything was still. For once, the lake was at peace. The sun was starting to come up finally.

"Ahh, isn't it beautiful?" Lazlo said with a huge smile, looking at the sunrise.

"Yeah…it is…really nice." Patsy replied, trying to think of a way to tell Lazlo how she feels since this is the perfect opportunity.

"Hey Lazlo? I kind of have to say something. I just don't know exactly how to say it." Patsy said nervously, as her eyes went almost everywhere but Lazlo's face.

"W-what is it Patsy?" Lazlo said, taking his glare off the sunrise and putting all his attention on Patsy.

"Well…" Patsy started to really show she was nervous when she started playing with her hair, "Um, so I kind of…like…you…"

"Wow Patsy, um, I like you too!" Lazlo said, giving her a confused smile. He still wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"No Lazlo, I like you. I like you, how a girlfriend would like a boyfriend. I like you a lot, really." Patsy had finally spit it out.

Lazlo's face turned red as he stared at her blankly for a few seconds, trying to process what she just said. He couldn't believe it.

"Uhhh….wow, I didn't know you felt that way, Patsy. I don't really know how to say this either but, I think…maybe, I-"

Lazlo was trying to say something but it wouldn't come out. He couldn't get himself to say it, after everything he was told about girls being "icky" and you're not supposed to like them. Lazlo knew better, he knew it was normal to like a girl, but he still felt embarrassed.

There was a silent pause between them. Patsy was waiting for her response.

"What is it?" Patsy asked

"Um…it's nothing, nevermind. Hey I think I hear Lumpus waking up, hah, better go…" Lazlo said and started paddling back to Camp Kidney.

Patsy was left speechless. What was he going to say?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Patsy stayed there in the Lake for a few more minutes, thinking. Staring at Camp Kidney, and thinking. She wanted the answer.

"I guess I'll go back now…" She said with a sigh and started to head back to Acorn Flats. When she got back, it was already 7 AM and people were beginning to wake up.

"Hey Patsy, where did you go?" asked Nina who hadn't been able to sleep since Patsy woke her up.  
"I went on the lake, did some fishing…I dunno." Patsy answered as casually as she could. She didn't want to talk about her Lazlo situation.

"Oh cool. Catch anything?" Nina asked, but changed the subject when she noticed Patsy didn't even have a hook on the fishing rod she was holding. "I heard Miss Doe is planning to have a picnic with the Bean Scouts today. Gross, those bean scouts are so annoying! I can't believe we have to go over there."

"We're WHAT?" Said Patsy, almost yelling. This was another opportunity to see Lazlo. What would happen?

"Yeah! Stupid right? Well, I'm gonna go wake up Gretchen. Wanna come?" Asked Nina

"Uh…no thanks Nina, I think I'll just go get ready for that picnic…" answered Patsy nervously.

About an hour later, all the squirrel scouts were up. A voice on the speaker announced that the picnic with the bean scouts was happening now, and the girls were loading up on the boat. Patsy stepped on the boat and instantly started worrying about Lazlo. What was he going to say? What was she going to say? These were the two main thoughts she had on the short ride there.

Once they got there the Bean Scouts were sitting at picnic tables with no food on them yet. There were about 5 Scouts per table. Patsy spotted a table with Lazlo, Clam and Raj.

"Over there!" Patsy said to Nina and Gretchen, pointing to the table with Lazlo and his friends. They walked over to them and Patsy sat directly across from Lazlo. Miss Doe and Lumpus were chatting about something, and all the scouts were busy in conversation, or throwing food at each other.

"So, Lazlo…about this morning, what were you going to say?" Patsy's eyes stared right into his. At that moment she forgot about her fear, her friends, where she was, what she was saying…all she wanted was Lazlo's answer. All she wanted was Lazlo.

"Oh right, um, Patsy I don't really want to say it here…" Lazlo said, hinting that he was uncomfortable from his tone of voice and the way he was looking around.

"I get it, alright. Will you tell me later?" It then hit Patsy where she was and the fact that her friends were right there.

"Yeah, sure!" Lazlo said with an unconfident smile.

After the Scouts ate lunch, had their little food fight, and played some competitive games, it was time to go. But Patsy wasn't finished here.

"Everyone get on the boat!" called Miss Doe to her Squirrel Scouts.  
All the girls started to walk over to the boat, all except one. Patsy of course.

"Lazlo!" Patsy waved to him, and he walked over. All the Bean scouts were walking away from the picnic and complaining how awful it was. Lazlo and Patsy were pretty much alone, or at least it's probably the most alone they will get for a while.

"Oh yeah, that thing…I guess I should tell you huh." Lazlo gazed into her eyes and did a shy smile. "Well, I was saying that…I think I feel the same about you. I think I like you too. In that way…the LIKE like way."

Patsy's eyes grew and twinkled and she swear hearts were forming around her. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, she couldn't believe this! Lazlo likes her. Lazlo. Lazlo likes Patsy. She did it. Her biggest goal was complete.

All Patsy could do was squeal, and give him a big hug, since words didn't seem to form for her at the moment. They both smiled really big and felt relief. They had gotten their feelings out to each other, and the feeling was returned.

"Patsy come on!" Miss Doe shouted from the boat.

"Guess you should go now…I'll see you…tomorrow?" Lazlo said happily, but his eyes looked lost. He wasn't sure how to act now, he had never had a girlfriend before.

Patsy nodded her head and her smile was bigger than ever. She got on the boat, but her eyes hadn't left Lazlo the entire time.

"Bye, Lazlo…" Patsy whispered to herself as the boat quickly left Camp Kidney.

Lazlo watched her leave, then went back to his cabin where he sat and thought about everything that just happened for a long time. He couldn't stop smiling, and he knew Patsy couldn't either.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Patsy got back to her cabin, her every thought was being taken over by Lazlo. Lazlo everything. He was stuck in her mind and was probably stuck there forever. Patsy's dreams were filled with happiness and love, all about Lazlo of course.

Lazlo on the other hand was a bit panicked. He had no idea what to do. Patsy was his girlfriend now…

"Patsy….Patsy is my girlfriend now." Lazlo confessed to Clam and Raj when they were both worried about Lazlo.

"Your what? YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" Raj shouted. He wasn't so excited about the whole girlfriend idea. Almost every bean scout on camp was still convinced that all girls were gross and had cooties.

"Yeah…I really like her, but I don't know what to do! I told her now and I guess she is my girlfriend but…how do I act! What do I say! I don't think I'm ready for this dating thing yet…." Lazlo was so worried he was ruining it all for himself. "I guess I'll just sleep on it, maybe my dreams will tell me what to do."  
Lazlo put his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes. His friends did the same, since it was getting late. Lazlo had a dream that Patsy wasn't right, and she was a totally different person than the one who he fell in love with.

(sorry for the short chapter, I'm having trouble thinking of things to write. I'm really new to this whole writing thing…)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Patsy woke up bright and early. Her life was nothing but happiness now. She got out of bed, smiling. Got ready, smiling. And ate her breakfast…still smiling.

"Gee, she sure is a whole lot happier now that she's with that monkey boy." Gretchen whispered to Nina as they both stared at Patsy from across the lunch table where they ate their breakfast.

"Yeah, it's almost a little creepy how happy she is now. But it's good to know she's happy." Nina replied also in a whisper, still staring at Patsy with a confused look.

Patsy looked up from her food, smiling at her friends.  
"Hey guys, how's your day so far? Mine's GREAT! I think I'll see Lazlo today maybe if I'm lucky. Man I'm so happy to be with him, he's so perfect in every way…ahh…" Patsy stopped talking finally and sighed as she got lost in her dreamy thoughts of her spider monkey boyfriend.

Nina and Gretchen exchanged weird looks. Gretchen waves her hand in front of Patsy's face to try to revive her from her intense day dream, but it didn't work.

"I think I'll go um…on a canoe trip…want to come Nina?" Gretchen asked as an excuse to get away from Patsy who was asking quite annoying in her opinion. Nina agreed and the two friends got up from breakfast, cleared their trays, and left Patsy by herself. Patsy finally realized what just happened and snapped back to reality. She has to see Lazlo to calm her down. "I've got to tell him how I feel." She said as she walked out of the lunch room and headed towards the canoes to go to Camp Kidney.

Lazlo was feeling a bit different about this whole situation, though.

Lazlo had woken up that morning, with knots in his stomach. He was feeling nervous a lot more often now. It was like the way he felt around clowns, nervous and scared. Patsy shouldn't make him feel this way, he thought. Lazlo got up, got dressed, and ate breakfast in a hurry. "I've got to tell her how I feel." He said when he was trying to regain his strength as he stared over to Acorn Flats across Leaky Lake.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was now 8 in the morning when Patsy got into the canoe and paddled her way to Camp Kidney. "I hope he's happy to see me…because I'm so happy to see him! Ahh I can't wait!" She said to herself when she was almost there. When she got close enough to see the campers, she started franticly searching for Lazlo. As soon as she spotted him, she went wide eyed and squealed. She put on her best smile, and was basically jumping out of her canoe in excitement. Lazlo was talking to Clam, and he happened to be talking about Patsy.

"I'm just suddenly not sure how I feel about her now that I'm dating her! It's a weird feeling, one I can't really describe…" Lazlo stopped his talking when he saw Patsy on a canoe, not far from camp, smiling huge right at him. His eyes grew big with panic. "Oh my gosh, that's her now! Okay…I guess I'll talk to her, maybe she will make me feel better." Lazlo said and walked over to the dock to greet her.

"Lazlooo!" Patsy yelled and jumped out of her canoe to hug him. The hug was a bit too tight, and a bit too long. "I missed you! How are you? I've been thinking of you ALL day!"

"Oh, hey Patsy! I'm fine, and I see you're doing great…um, yeah I-I've been thinking of you too!" Lazlo said with a forced smile.

Patsy frowned. Something was wrong, why wasn't he happy? "Lazlo…" Her voice suddenly dropped and went from a crazy, excited voice to a caring, soft yet sad voice, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…well, something. I guess I should tell you. Okay well, this relationship…and don't get upset, I like you and everything, but…I have never dated anyone before and I don't…I don't know Patsy, I'm confused. I don't know how to feel and I don't feel right. I guess I'm just not ready for dating." Lazlo finally coughed out his words. They didn't come out right, though.

Patsy's caring eyes and smile suddenly fell. Her eyes turned darker and she felt her heart drop to the floor. "I understand." She said, trying so hard not to cry. Her feelings were all twisted, and she had no idea what emotion this even was.

"You do? Wow…that's good! Thanks for understanding. I knew you would." Lazlo said, then hugged her and smiled.

Patsy didn't return the smile. All she did was say she had to go, and got into her canoe and left. No smile, no giggle…no Patsy.

Lazlo watched her leave. He also felt a feeling of heartbreak, because he knew what he just did. He just unintentionally crushed her spirit, and completely shattered her heart and her feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Patsy got home and did exactly what she knew she would do. Cry. She cried all night, and the next day had bags under her eyes from the no sleep she got. Nina and Gretchen tried to make her feel better, but Patsy just wanted to be alone. Back to square one, she thought as she took out the pictures of Lazlo she had in the box under her bed. She re-read the letter she had in the box, and admired everything she had in the box. Tears were all over her floor and her pillow. She finally had her chance and she blew it. She would probably never have a chance with Lazlo ever again. "I guess it's time to move on." She said confidently as she put all the things back in her Lazlo box, and put it under her bed. She couldn't stand another day being obsessed with him, it was too much. She's spent too long loving him to lose him and still care. "I don't need him…as long as I have…um…" she got up and looked out the window with binoculars, looking for another bean scout to adore other than Lazlo. "Edward! That's it, Edward…he's uh, not so bad…if you…ignore his rude personality, and his weird looking tail and…annoying voice…yeahhh…" She said, slowly losing confidence and feeling herself lose control of her emotions. She dropped the binoculars from her eyes when she saw something that made her almost scream. It was Lazlo. Talking to another girl. Her mouth was wide open with disbelief. This was disgusting. Lazlo must have lied and stopped going out with her for this girl. This stupid girl.

(sorry, I know I post really short chapters and it's because I rarely have any good ideas and I literally don't know what to write and I don't even like where my story is going but just tell me if you have an idea or something because I need help ugh)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The girl Patsy saw talking to Lazlo, was in fact not who he liked. He still liked Patsy, he was just confused. This girl he was talking to was a young deer, the same age as Patsy and Lazlo. Her name was Darcy. She was new. She has short blonde hair like Gretchen's, but shorter. She was light brown with a small tail and the same height as Lazlo. She has bright blue eyes and was very pretty. Like Patsy, she also adored Lazlo almost from first sight. She would be sharing a cabin with someone in Acorn Flats, but she's getting a tour by Lazlo, who of course volunteered to be the tour guide.

"And this, is where I stay with my 2 friend Raj and Clam. We're the jelly bean cabin!" Lazlo explained happily. He loved introducing people to things he loved. And he loved Camp Kidney more than anything. Darcy seemed to like Camp Kidney, which was weird for a girl because almost all of the squirrel scouts hated Camp Kidney, only for the fact that they were girls and were trained to fight against boys.  
"And…I think that's all of Camp Kidney." Lazlo said at the end of his tour. He didn't even get a chance to meet her. "I'm Lazlo, by the way."

"Thanks for the tour, Lazlo. I'm Darcy." She said in a calm, voice. Her voice was quite deep for a girl. Her first thought when she laid eyes on Lazlo was that she thought he was cute. She liked his happy personality. She thought he was just about the cutest scout she'd ever seen. She wasn't like Patsy though, who liked to express her feelings for Lazlo. She was the opposite. She was the type who instead of running up to her crush and talking to him, she was shy away or hide from him and just observe. And she had a feeling that's what she would do with Lazlo.  
"Alright Darcy, you should probably go back to Acorn Flats now…so I'll see you around!" Lazlo said to her with a smile. Darcy felt her heart beating fast. She agreed and went on the boat to Camp Kidney. She was about to meet Patsy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Patsy was still in her cabin when she saw the boat coming to Acorn Flats. Darcy was on that boat. Patsy walked out of her cabin to see the cute deer scout walking off the boat. This wouldn't end well. She's got to talk to her…then she will make her talk.

"Hey, are you new here?" Patsy asked with her usual smile.

"Yeah, I'm Darcy. Hey, apparently I need a cabin to stay in…could I sta-"  
"YES!" Patsy interrupted, "Yes, you can stay in my cabin. I'm Patsy by the way." She interrupted her because it was the perfect opportunity to talk to this Darcy girl, and find out why she was talking to Lazlo.

"Oh, um…okay…thanks, Patsy!" Darcy replied, feeling a little uncomfortable from Patsy's strange vibe she was giving off.

"Here, I'll take you to the cabin. You can meet Gretchen and Nina later, once they come back from…wherever they went." Patsy said as she walked her over to the cabin. This was perfect, all she had to do was become friends with her and then she would know about Lazlo. Patsy walked in the cabin with Darcy. "So, this is it! You can put your stuff there next to that bed."

"Thanks Patsy. I was worried I wouldn't find a cabin to stay in. So…how is it here?" Darcy asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"Oh, it's really nice. I love it here. The Bean Scouts are…really…nice." Patsy lied to make the conversation go in the direction she wanted it to go in.

"Yeah, they seem pretty cool. I got a tour around Camp Kidney by this monkey boy, I think his name was Lazzo? Or something…uh I don't remember. He was really nice." Darcy said, staring out the window to Camp Kidney as if she could see Lazlo.

"Lazlo! Yeah. He's really um, cool. I have, well, had a really huge crush on him since the day I met him. Wait…you got a tour from him? That's why you were over there?" Patsy said.

"Yeah. Wait, you had a crush on him? That's cool…I think he's really cute. I've only talked to him once for a minute though, during that tour." Darcy said with a sigh. "But why did you stop liking him?"

Patsy explained to her about how they dated for a very short time, and how he didn't want to date anymore and everything. She even told her about her crazy obsession with him. It was obvious she wasn't over him. And just like Patsy, Darcy wanted to be with Lazlo. The more she heard about him the more she liked him.


	11. Chapter 11

After Patsy was done telling Darcy about Lazlo, it was sort of quiet.

"Wow...he sounds...really great. Almost perfect." Darcy said with a bit of a sigh.

Patsy suddenly felt a wave of jealousy. Darcy was so cool and pretty, of course Lazlo would like her

"Well..." Patsy said "I mean...he's great for sure, but I wouldn't say perfect. Everyone has flaws." Patsy wasn't only telling Darcy this, but she was also realizing it herself. Lazlo isn't perfect.

"That's true. So...you're sure you don't like him anymore? You don't mind me having a crush on him or anything?" Darcy asked, searching for permission.  
Patsy hesitated for a minute. Trying to get over someone that you've obsessed over for so long was so difficult. "Yes...I'm sure." Patsy lied with confidence. She thought maybe telling people she was over him would help.

"Oh alright cool! I just don't want to get in the way of you two or anything."

It was clear that Darcy was going to at least attempt to have a relationship with Lazlo. Patsy felt as if she were handing over her entire life to Darcy. In a way, she was. Lazlo has been her favorite friend since day 1 of camp.

"Yea, no worries. So you should probably go meet the rest of the squirrel scouts. I would introduce you but I've got something to do." Patsy felt a hate toward Darcy that she didn't want to feel. It was her instinct. It was jealousy.

"okay, see you later." Darcy left

Patsy slid the Lazlo box out from under her bed. She held it and looked at its items one last time, then took it outside. Patsy sat down next to the lake where nobody was looking and placed the box on the water. It floated away within a few minutes. Tears formed in Patsy's eyes. This was her attempting to let go. She has yet to find out that important things don't die that fast.


	12. Chapter 12

Lazlo was on a canoe trip with Clam and Raj. The sun was beating down on them and Raj and Clam seemed pretty bored.

"So I met a girl today." Lazlo tried bringing up a conversation.

"A new girl? Lazlo I thought you just broke up with Patsy. What's your deal?" Raj was getting tired of his friend talking about girls, since he himself has no interest in them yet.

"Yeah she's reaaaal nice! Her name's Darcy. She's got big blue eyes and pretty blonde hair. I'm sure you guys would love her!" Lazlo couldn't get his mind off this new girl.

"Sounds like a crush!" Clam exclaimed

"A crush? Huh? Oh, guys you know I don't...I mean...uh..." Lazlo couldn't come up with anything to say. He really did have a crush on Darcy, but he wasn't sure yet.

"Well she sounds a whole lot better than that crazy mongoose girl. I say you talk to this Darcy girl more and Patsy a whole lot less!" Raj said.

"Patsy..." Lazlo almost forgot about her. Suddenly he felt the heavy weight of guilt and regret come rushing on him. He felt so bad for her. Crushing her heart and then falling for another girl? She would hate him forever. "Right...anyway, let's go back to camp. I've gotta think this whole thing through." The trio then paddled their way back to camp. All but Lazlo, who started his way to Acorn Flats.


	13. Chapter 13

Once Lazlo reached Acorn Flats, Patsy was the first to spot him. She was walking into her cabin when she saw Lazlo's canoe hit the shore of the Squirrel Scout Camp. She turned around and stared into his eyes for a few seconds. He saw her too. They looked at each other for a good five seconds, until Patsy quickly turned around and ran into her cabin, teary eyed.

"I've got to talk to h-" Lazlo stopped mid-sentence when he saw Darcy walking up to him.

"Hey Lazlo!" Darcy said, smiling.

"Oh, hi Darcy." Suddenly he forgot all about talking to Patsy. Not that he didn't care. He actually really wanted to help Patsy out. He just got so distracted...

"Nice canoe. I've never been canoeing before..." Said Darcy, suggestively

"Really? Hey wanna join me? Hop in!" Lazlo was so excited to be alone with this girl. He was really starting to like her.

Darcy got into the canoe and sat down in front of Lazlo. She grabbed a paddle and they both paddled into the middle of Leaky lake.

Darcy turned around and faced Lazlo with excited eyes.

"Patsy told me about you." Her voice was cheery and her face was smiling

Lazlo felt nervous at her name. Was he forgetting something?

"Patsy? What did she say?" Lazlo asked

"She said you were sweet." Darcy inched closer. "She was right." She giggled.

There was a long pause of staring. "Y-you think so...?" Lazlo's hands started sweating and his feet started bouncing

Darcy was getting closer and closer to him. She was now just a few inches away from his face.

"Uhh..." Lazlo said, staring into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her but he was a bit nervous, since he has never kissed anybody before.

Darcy closed her eyes and moved in for the kiss. Lazlo eventually closed his eyes, too. Her hands were next to his legs sitting down. The kiss wasn't too short and not too long. A few seconds.

When they stopped kissing, Darcy backed up, still staring into his eyes.

"uh...w..ow..." Lazlo's eyes were lit up with amazement. It was extremely obvious to him now that he did in fact have a crush on her. Maybe more than a crush.

There were no more words until they arrived back at Acorn Flats. Lazlo wasn't steering the canoe very well, since he was busy observing the cute doe's beauty.

When they got back, Darcy smoothly left the canoe, then bent over and kissed Lazlo's cheek.

"Bye Lazlo." She said with a sweet smile. Darcy got back into her cabin to find an extremely emotional Patsy crying on her bed.

Lazlo slowly rowed back to Camp Kidney, daydreaming about her...


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Patsy!" Darcy said cheerfully, while taking off her shoes. She was so happy she didn't even notice that Patsy had seen all that just happened, and was crying about it.

Patsy tried wiping away the tears before she noticed. If Darcy found out she was jealous, it would be even harder to move on.

"Hey Darcy. Where were you?" Patsy avoided direct eye contact.

"With Lazlo..." Darcy sounded elated and calm. "We went on a canoe ride. He really is just as perfect as you said he was!"

"oh...sounds fun. I think I'm gonna go to sleep. Goodnight Darcy." Patsy sounded quite upset.

"Me too! I'm beat. Night!" A few minutes later the two campers were sleeping. But only one was sleeping peacefully.

Patsy dreamed of Lazlo...

In her dream, everything was foggy. The sun was setting. Patsy was at the edge of the Lake and so was Lazlo, except they were on opposite sides. They were staring at each other from across the lake. Lazlo raised a hand to wave to her. Patsy did the same. They both smiled...the sun set...it was beautiful...

Patsy suddenly woke up to Darcy leaving to get breakfast. She knew her feelings for Lazlo weren't ending anytime soon. But she knew his feelings for her were long gone thanks to Darcy.

Patsy got out a pen and paper, and planned on giving to Lazlo.

It said;

"Dear Lazlo...

Once a lover can no longer now be a friend. Do you believe that?

I know that you and Darcy are really liking each other.  
I wish that you still liked me  
Because I think you're forgetting about me  
And I can't forget about you  
I tried  
I can't  
So all I have to say is that I still very much adore you  
No matter how much you may dislike me  
Or how much you like her  
Or how much you pretend that I am not here  
I like you a lot  
And I just want you to know that.

Love, Patsy"

She folded up the paper and put it in her pocket. The next 15 minutes she spent paddling to Camp Kidney.


	15. Chapter 15

Patsy took a deep breath and knocked on the jelly bean's cabin. After a few seconds, Clam answered.

"Hi Clam. Could you give this to Lazlo?" Patsy asked looking rather worried.

Clam just pointed to the left, saying Lazlo's name. When Patsy turned to follow his direction she saw that Lazlo was picking up leaves as if they were litter.

"Oh, thanks Clam." Patsy walked over to Lazlo.

When Lazlo saw her he didn't say hi. He just looked at her with eyes that looked half surprised and half curious.

Patsy didn't say hi either. Her eyes looked disconcerted. She just looked down and handed him the letter. He took it but didn't open it.

Her way of saying bye was a quick glance. She turned and walked to her canoe and started the paddling back to Acorn Flats.

Lazlo walked fast to his cabin and sat down on his bed. Raj and Clam were too busy talking to even notice Lazlo coming in. Lazlo read the letter, and immediately after he grabbed a pen and a clean piece of paper. He walked off into the woods where nobody could see him.

He wrote back;

"Patsy  
I'm really sorryI'm not forgetting you.  
At all.  
From, Lazlo"

He held it in his hands and reread it a few times. Then he folded into the shape of a paper airplane and threw it as hard as he could across the lake. The wind carried it and it landed next to Patsy, who was eating her lunch with Nina and Gretchen by the lake.

"Patsy just forget about him, he doesn't need you so you don't need him. You'll find someone else anyways." Nina was attempting to cheer up her friend.

All 3 of them stopped when they saw the paper airplane show up next to Patsy's feet. Her eyes lit up and opened it. When she read it she looked up and stared across the lake. Maybe he didn't dislike her.

After lunch ended, Patsy walked into her cabin to find Darcy holding her bags.

"Darcy? Where are you going?"

"I-I'm leaving Patsy. I can't be here anymore, I've already caused enough trouble. Camp just isn't my thing...tell Lazlo goodbye. Tell him not to miss me. Bye Patsy, sorry for leaving so soon." Darcy walked fast out of the cabin. Patsy was left speechless. The next few days were quiet...


	16. Chapter 16

About a week after Darcy left, Lazlo came knocking on Patsy's door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see that Lazlo wasn't his happy self.

"Lazlo? What's wrong?" Patsy was still interested in him, but she was also maturing.

"I heard Darcy left...I really liked her. She...did she say anything about me before she left?" Lazlo felt a little guilty asking Patsy this, but he really did like her and miss her.

"She said goodbye. And she said not to miss her." Patsy's voice sounded sweet but also sad for him. "She didn't really like it here I guess, wasn't her thing...I mean, we only have 2 more days here anyway." Summer was almost over and camp wouldn't be going on for much longer until next year.

"Yea...about that, I don't know if I'll be coming back to camp next year. I love it here, but I wanna do other things, you know?" Lazlo said, trying to sound nice.

"Oh..." Patsy was a little shocked. This might be the last she ever heard of Lazlo. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"I won't forget you, Lazlo."

"And I'll remember you, Patsy." Lazlo said smiling.

"Goodbye" Patsy slowly closed the door but didn't move for a while. The word goodbye was racing through her mind a million times. She couldn't seem to get a hold of it. Goodbye.

a/n

(and there you go-finally the ending of this story. i know it wasnt that good but it was my first story ever. also i apologize for having started it back in September and then didnt pick it up again until may. i know it was definitely not that great of a story, but most of the story was based on myself and things that i am feeling/going through. so there you go. hope you enjoyed.)


End file.
